geschichtefandomcom-20200213-history
Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki:Über dieses Wiki
150px|left Hallo Freunde der europäisch-deutschen Geschichte, schön, dass Ihr den Weg in das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki gefunden habt. Gern machen wir Euch mit ein paar Geflogenheiten vertraut, die in diesem Wiki existieren und hoffen, dass damit die eine oder andere Frage, die bei Euch aufkommen könnte, schon im Vorfeld geklärt werden wird. Grundsätzliches Gründung Dieses Fachwiki wurde am 7. April 2008 durch Yanman begründet und hatte ursprünglich das vorrangige Ziel, ausführlich die nationalsozialistische Gewaltherrschaft abzuhandeln. Krankheitsbedingt schied der Gründer bereits eine kurze Zeit später aus und so übernahm Hardcore-Mike dieses Wiki am 11. August 2011. Warum gibt es dieses Wiki? Sinn und Zweck dieses kleinen Wikis ist heute, die gesamte deutsche Geschichte nicht nur in Wort, sondern auch möglichst im Bild aufzuzeigen. Desgleichen sieht es sich heute als Enzyklopädie der europäischen Geschichte, da beide, die deutsche und die europäische Geschichte, auf das Engste miteinander verknüpft sind. Relevanz-Kriterien Um dem Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ein möglichst breites Arbeits- und Aktionsfeld bieten zu können, haben seine Betreiber beschlossen, auf jegliche Art von Relevanzkriterien zu verzichten. Einzige Ausnahme ist, dass die Relevanz (die nicht erst vorweg bewiesen werden muss) anhand von Literatur und/oder Internetnachweisen (Fußnoten) im Artikel ausreichend dargestellt wird. Schriftsteller und Autoren gelten hier als relevant, wenn ihre Werke in renommierten VerlagshäusernAls renommiert gelten folgende Verlage (Auswahl): A1 Verlag, ACABUS Verlag, AIM-Verlagshaus, Aisethis Verlag, Akademische Druck- und Verlagsanstalt, Almathen Signum Verlag, AULA-Verlag, b books, Verlag H. C. Beck, C. Bertelsmann Verlag, Verlag Braumüller, Campus Verlag, Franzis-Verlag, Grabert Verlag, Hamburger Edition, Haug Verlag, Heyne-Verlag, Leopold Sticker Verlag sowie alle Publikationen, die in der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung erschienen bzw. von der Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen veröffentlicht worden sind. veröffentlicht wurden. Aber auch die Herausgabe im Eigenverlag ist hier anerkannt, sofern dort das Werk in mindestens drei Auflagen bzw. wenn die Zweitauflage in einem der renommierten Verlage erschienen ist. Diese Vorgehensweise unterscheidet das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki von seiner großen Schwester, der Wikipedia. Hat das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki eine Daseinsberechtigung und wodurch unterscheidet es sich von anderen Wikis? Was unterscheidet das kleine Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki von anderen Wikis, die ähnlich wie dieses aufgebaut sind? Diese Frage ist auf dem ersten Blick schwer zu beantworten. Sie alle basieren (mehr oder weniger) auf dem sogenannten Wikiprinzip. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Wikis sieht sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nicht als Konkurrent der Wikipedia, sondern vielmehr als deren Ergänzung. Auch ist ihm das sogenannte „links/rechts denken“ unbekannt. Hier sind sowohl Autoren aus dem politisch linken als auch aus dem politisch rechten Lager willkommen, sofern ihre Artikel hier neutral, d. h. wertefrei, verfasst sind. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen dem Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki und der Wikipedia besteht darin, dass hier auch sehr kleine Artikel eine Daseinsberechtigung haben, die in der Letzteren mehrheitlich mit dem Vermerk „kein Artikel“ oder „Wörterbucheintrag“ schnell gelöscht würden. Selbstauffassung des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis In vielerlei Hinsicht definiert sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki als nationales Wiki. „National“ ist es deshalb, da es sich überwiegend auf die überwiegend gemeinsame Geschichte der heutigen D-A-CH-Staaten sowie zu seinem Bekenntnis zur bis heute bestehenden deutschen Sprach- und Kulturnation, ohne jedoch nationalistisch oder chauvinistisch zu sein. Das heißt, das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki achtet die Kulturleistungen anderer Ethnien genauso hoch wie die der Deutschen. Denn national zu sein, heißt nicht, irgendwelche Ansprüche auf Ethnien und/oder Gebiete zu erheben, die irgendwann einmal zum mittelalterlichen römisch-deutschen Reich gehört haben. Doch deren Rolle in diesem zu verschweigen, wäre genauso falsch. Definition Deutsche, Deutschsprachige und Deutschstämmige Heute ist es generell schwierig zwischen Deutschen, Deutschsprachigen und Deutschstämmigen zu unterscheiden. Denn auch die Deutschen als ethnisch definiertes Volk sind natürlich deutschsprachig und deutschstämmig. Daher folgt das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki den Definitionen im Sinne des Bundesvertriebengesetzes, das die oben aufgeführten Begriffe wie folgt aufschlüsselt: # Alle Deutschsprachigen, die bis zum 8. Mai 1945 (De-facto-Ende des II. Weltkrieges) in den Grenzen des ehemaligen Kaiserreiches und der Donaumonarchie (als Stichtag gilt im Sinne des Bundesvertriebengesetzes der 31. August 1914) lebten, werden unter dem Ethnonym '''Deutsche geführt. Zu diesen werden auch jene auslands- und volksdeutschen Minderheiten gerechnet, die sich selbst als Inhaber der deutschen Volkszugehörigkeit betrachten und die in ihren Heimatländern als deutsch bzw. als Deutsche betrachtet und anerkannt sind. #Alle Ethnien und Volksgruppen deutscher Muttersprache, die nach der Gründung des Deutschen Reiches (1870/71) innerhalb des deutschen Sprach- und Siedlungsgebietes lebten und dort einen organischen Teil der damaligen deutschsprachigen Staaten waren, gelten im Sinne des Bundesvertriebengesetzes als Deutschsprachige. #Alle Menschen deutscher Abstammung, die außerhalb des geschlossenen deutschen Sprach- und Siedlungsgebietes Europas leben, gelten im Sinne des Bundesvertriebenengesetzes als Deutschstämmige, insofern sie sich nicht selbst dem deutschen Kulturkreis und/oder der deutschen Volkszugehörigkeit zurechnen. Die Eigenschaft der Deutschstämmigkeit ist nicht an die deutsche Muttersprache, d h. an der deutschen Hochsprache oder an einem der zahlreichen deutschen Dialekte gebunden. Es wird dem aufmerksamen LeserHinweis: Der maskuline Begriff „Leser“ dient hier als reiner Sammelbegriff und umfasst sowohl den Leser weiblichen und männlichen Geschlechtes. Er wird verwendet, um die Lesbarkeit des Textes nicht zu erschweren. nun sicherlich auffallen, dass im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki Niederländer, Flamen und Luxemburger sowie die Deutschschweizer und Liechtensteiner in einigen seiner Artikeln durchweg als „Deutsche“ bezeichnet und als solche behandelt werden. Aber hier ist der historische Kontext wichtig: Bis zur Auflösung des römisch-deutschen Reiches (1806) und bis zur Gründung des Deutschen Reiches (1870/71) war das Ethnonym Deutsche rein apolitisch und wurde nur sprachlich-kulturell verwendet, da es Deutschland als Staat noch nicht gab. Deutschland war im Wesentlichen die geschlossene Gesamtheit des deutschen Sprach- und Siedlungsgebietes in Europa, er war ein sprachlich-kultureller Sammelname für unzählige deutsche Staaten, in die es gespalten war. Zudem bezeichneten die Niederländer, ohne irgendwelchen nationalstaatlichen Anstrich, ihre Sprache noch bis 1815 als Duitsch und sich selbst dementsprechend als Duitsche. Doch mit der endgültigen Ausprägung der heutigen deutsch-niederländischen Sprachgrenze (1860/80) werden die niederländischsprachigen Niederländer und Flamen als eigenständige Ethnie aufgefasst und als solche bezeichnet. Aber es muss immer mitberücksichtigt werden, dass die niederländischen Dialekte bis heute auf das Engste mit den deutschen Dialekten verbunden sind, da zwischen ihnen ein sogenanntes Dialektkontinuum besteht. Die deutschsprachigen Luxemburger, die lange Zeit von den Völkischen im Deutschen Reich als Deutschluxemburger bezeichnet wurden, werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki bis etwa 1930 ebenfalls als Deutsche bezeichnet und als solche geführt. War doch das Großherzogtum Luxemburg noch bis 1919 Mitgliedsstaat des Deutschen Zollvereins und entfremdeten sich die Luxemburger erst mit Aufkommen des reichsdeutschen Nationalsozialismus von den übrigen Deutschen. „Deutschluxemburger“ wird in diesem Wiki dann angewendet, um deutschsprachige Luxemburger eindeutig von den französischsprachigen Luxemburgern, den Wallonen, unterscheiden zu können. Das gleiche Unterscheidungskriterium wird hier auch auf das Ethnonym Deutschschweizer angewendet, zudem es noch die Eigenbezeichnung der deutschsprachigen Schweizer ist. Schwerpunkt des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki besitzt offiziell keinen Schwerpunkt. Es ist bestrebt, eines Tages die gesamte deutsche Geschichte abzudecken und diese in all ihren Höhen und Tiefen darzustellen. So soll es in der Germanenzeit beginnen und in der Jetztzeit enden. Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird jedoch auffallen, dass aktuell (Stand: 2018) Themen abgehandelt werden, die sich mit der nationalsozialistischen Gewaltherrschaft und des II. Weltkrieges befassen. Das zum einen seinen Ursprung darin, dass hier nur sehr wenige Autoren aktiv sind, die sich lieber mit der Neuzeit als mit dem Altertum befassen und die noch nicht die Zeit gefunden haben, sich mit der Frühzeit der Deutschen ausführlich zu beschäftigen. Artikelübernahme aus der Wikipedia und anderen Wikis Die reine Übernahme bzw. der Export von Artikeln, die in der Wikipedia und/oder anderen Onlineenzyklopädien wie beispielsweise der Metapedia ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unerwünscht, da sie in vielerlei Hinsicht den hier gewünschten Kriterien widersprechen, da eine Überarbeitung, und damit deren Anpassung an dieses Wiki, sehr zeitintensiv wäre und die Anpassung einem neu verfassen gleichkäme. Daher ist es zweckmäßiger, im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auf deren Basis einen Neuartikel zu verfassen, dessen Quelle auf der jeweiligen Artikeldiskussion vermerkt ist. Artikelarbeit Wie sollten Artikel im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki aussehen? Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki beharrt auf die Einhaltung einer einheitlichen Artikelstruktur und auf eine einwandfreie, standarddeutsche Rechtschreibung. Zu diesem Zweck werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch Infoboxen zur Verfügung gestellt, die eine einheitliche Struktur in den betreffenden Artikeln gewährleisten sollen. Autoren aus der deutschen Schweiz, Luxemburger oder Österreicher dürfen ihre Artikel auch im ländertypischen Duktus verfassen, sollten diese aber – wie auch in der Wikipedia üblich – dementsprechend kennzeichnen, damit diese ihnen typischen Sprachweisen nicht als „stilistische Fehler“ angesehen werden. Daher sollten die von ihnen verfassten Artikel folgende Hinweise enthalten: , oder Es ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch möglich, Artikel in der traditionellen deutschen Rechtschreibung zu verfassen, also in jener Variante der Orthografie, wie sie seit 1901 vorherrschend war. Auch diese Artikel sollten dann besonders gekennzeichnet werden, damit diese Schreibung nicht als „veraltet“ angesehen wird: Wer natürlich auf Nummer sicher gehen möchte, richtet sich im Bezug auf die reformierte Rechtschreibung, die die traditionelle ja in den 2000er Jahren abgelöst hat, auf die Empfehlungen des Dudens. In diesem Falle hat man sogar die Möglichkeit, seinen Text online überprüfen zu lassen. Diese Maschinenüberprüfung ist für all jene eine Erleichterung, die sich in Grammatik und Orthografie nicht sicher sind. Das behandelte Lemma soll als Artikelanfang im Fettsatz stehen, damit der Leser auf einem Blick erfasst, was behandelt werden soll. Ferner sollen in der Einleitung sowohl die wichtigsten Punkte kurz angerissen und das dazugehörige Beiwort am Ende in Kursivform aufgeführt werden. Beispiele: Deutschnational, Adjektiv, Attribut, Neutrum. Nicht: Das Adjektiv deutschnational wird auch als Attribut verwendet. Völkische Bewegung, Eigenbezeichnung und Sammelname. Nicht: Die Völkische Bewegung ... Sprache Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist ein Wiki für jedermann und vermeidet dementsprechend die übermäßige Verwendung von Fachtermini. So wird in ihm von einer Besatzungsmacht und nicht von der Okkupationsmacht gesprochen. Fachbegriffe werden – so weit wie möglich – auf dem gängigen Titel umgeleitet. Als Faustformel soll dienen: „Wir Autoren schreiben nicht für die Fachwelt, sondern für Schüler und Normalbürger. Das Lesen und Verstehen unserer Texte sollte auch ohne ein entsprechendes Fachstudium möglich sein!“ Lemmawahl Soll das Lemma, das heißt, der Artikelname, im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nun im Singular (Einzahl) oder im Plural (Mehrzahl) geführt werden? Grundsätzlich gilt wie in der Wikipedia: Er sollte im Singular und die Pluralformen als Weiterleitungen angelegt werden. Also: Schule und nicht Schulen. Doch es gibt durchaus Situationen, da Singular und Plural eines Begriffs in diesem Fachwiki eigenständige Artikel bilden, die zwar als wesensverwandt gelten, sich aber vom Inhalt her unterscheiden. Das Lemma richtet sich nach dem allgemeinen deutschen Sprachgebrauch, der auch durch die Journalistik oder der Fachliteratur abgedeckt sein kann. So wird beispielsweise bei ausländischen Provinzen oder Regionen usw. jenes Lemma geführt, was in der Fachliteratur angegeben ist. Die amtliche Bezeichnung wird als Weiterleitung auf das angelegte Lemma angelegt. Beispiel: Belgisch-Limburg (ndl. Belgisch Limburg, amtl. Provincie Limburg; lim. Lèmbörg, Limbörg), Eigenname einer belgischen Provinz, die 1839 aus der Teilung des Herzogtum Limburgs entstand. Die Hauptstadt ist Hasselt und aktueller Gouverneur Herman Reynders (sp.a). Verwendung von Fettsatz und Kursivierung Das Lemma, das heißt, der Artikelname ist immer im Fettsatz (Lemma) anzugeben. Desgleichen kann in der Einleitung auch eine gebräuchliche Alternativbezeichnung fett angeführt werden. Die Verwendung des Fettdruckes innerhalb des Fließtextes ist unerwünscht und sollte vermieden werden. Erlaubt ist dieser jedoch, wenn ein weiteres Synonym oder eine Alternativbezeichnung bzw. Fachbezeichnung für das betreffende Lemma neu angeführt wird, die nicht unter dem Abschnitt „Synonyme“ aufgeführt wurde. Ebenfalls ist das Sperren (s p e r r e n) von Worten und die Verwendung von VERSALIEN und Kapitälchen im Fließtext unerwünscht. Das gleiche gilt auch für das Unterstreichen einzelner Worte oder Begriffe zwecks Hervorhebung. Dieses sind Relikte aus dem Zeitalter der Schreibmaschine und des Buchdrucks. Dennoch kann es vonnöten sein, dass das Sperren oder die Fettsetzung von Textpassagen im Falle eines Zitats unumgänglich ist. Im Falle der Sperrung ist darauf zu achten, dass die Buchstaben nicht allein durch das Betätigen der Leertaste auseinander gerückt, sondern durch die Verwendung eines geschützten Leerzeichens voneinander getrennt werden. Im jedem Fall sollte auch hier dem Kursivieren des betreffenden Begriffes dem Vorrang gegeben werden. Personennamen und das Lemma sind innerhalb des Fließtextes grundsätzlich kursiv zu setzen. Desgleichen auch bei lemmarelevanten Begriffen. Verwendung von Anführungszeichen („Gänsefüßchen“) Anführungszeichen werden grundsätzlich nur bei Anführungen, wörtlicher Rede und Zitaten verwendet. An allen anderen Stellen sind sie unzulässig. Beispiel: Herr Meier saß am Küchentisch und las die „Tageszeitung“. → Falsch, da der Begriff Tageszeitung ein Ding ist, dass nichts zierte. Richtig ist also: Herr Meier saß am Küchentisch und las die Tageszeitung. Laut „Süddeutscher Zeitung“ vom 15. Aug. werden die Minister zusammentreten, um diese unangenehme Angelegenheit zu bereden. → Richtig, da hier die Süddeutsche Zeitung als zweitgebundene Quelle eines indirekten Zitates angegeben wird. Man kann aber hier auch die Kursivform wählen, indes Süddeutsche Zeitung richtig wäre, wenn der Satz allgemein, d. h. ohne Datum verfasst wäre. Bei Zitaten innerhalb von Zitaten, die über die Verwendung der Vorlage Zitate schon mit deutschen Anführungszeichen („“) versehen sind, sind einfache Anführungszeichen (‚‘) zu setzten. Bei fremdsprachigen Zitaten werden die landestypischen Anführungszeichen verwendet. Verwendung des geschützten Leerzeichens Im Fließtext soll auch das geschützte Leerzeichen ( ) verwendet werden, um als Festabstand einen unkontrollierten Zeilenumbruch an bestimmten Stellen zu verhindern. Anwendungsbereiche des geschützten Leerzeichens sind: *Abkürzungen (u. a., z. B.) *Namen und Titeln (Dr. Frank N. Stein) *Gesetzesangaben (§ 24, Abs. IV) *Geldangaben (€ 25 oder 26,98 US$) *Typografisch gegliederte Zahlenangaben (30 000) *Datumsangaben (24. April 2016) *Vor Auslassungspunkten ( …) *Vor Gedankenstrichen ( — bzw. —) *Vor Sonderzeichen ( &) *Nach Sonderzeichen für Geburt oder Tod (* , † ) *Gelegentlich auch bei Wortgruppen, Marken usw. (Microsoft XP) Verwendung von Abkürzungen Im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki ist es durchaus erlaubt, im Artikeltext gängige Abkürzungen wie z. B. für zum Beispiel, Mio. oder Mill. für Million, Tsd. für Tausend zu gebrauchen, solange diese nicht die allgemeine Lesbarkeit beeinträchtigen. Das gleiche gilt für die Abkürzungen Dtschld. für „Deutschland“, BR Dtschld. für Bundesrepublik Deutschland oder ver. Dtschld. für vereintes Deutschland. Verwendung von Tilden (~) Tilden werden vor allem in der Artikeleinleitung eingesetzt, wo sie entsprechende vorhergehende Wörter ergänzen. Darüber gibt die Tilde vor der Pluralendung ~n die Singularform an. Beispielsweise Sprache sg.; ~n pl. Verlinkung Bei der Artikelerstellung bzw. -ergänzung sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass dieser möglichst sachgerecht mit anderen Artikeln verlinkt wird. Aber auch hier gilt die Faustformel: Ein guter Artikel muss auch ohne Links lesbar, verständlich und informativ sein! Ein Link sollte nur dorthin führen, wo entweder Fachbegriffe, artikelbezogene Personen oder Ereignisse sowie weiterführende Informationen zum Artikelthema vorhanden sind. In der Regel sollten keine Allgemeinbegriffe verlinkt werden, können aber als Links verwendet werden, wo sie erstmals in der Menschheitsgeschichte bedeutsam wurden: Städte, Dörfer usw. im Bereich Mittelalter oder Bewohner im Bereich Stadtentwicklung. Links sollen sparsam eingesetzt werden. Das heißt, dass eine übermäßige Verlinkung eines Begriffes innerhalb eines Artikels eher kontraproduktiv ist; vielmehr ist eine Verlinkung abschnittsweise dahin gehend zu überprüfen, ob die geplante Verlinkung überhaupt Sinn machen würde, wenn dieser bereits zwei Abschnitte darüber verlinkt wurde. Abschnittsüberschriften werden auf gar keinen Fall verlinkt, sondern die Verlinkungen finden nur im Artikeltext statt. Auch sollten Begriffsklärungen nicht im Artikelfeld verlinkt werden, sondern ein Link sollte so zielgerecht wie möglich gesetzt werden. Um den Artikeltext lesbar zu halten, werden auch sogenannte Pipelines (völkischen Bewegung) verwendet, damit der Text nicht sinnentstellt wird. Wichtige Artikelstichworte sollten auch im Falle der Verlinkung kursiv (weiterführender Link) gesetzt sein. Rot- oder Blaulinks? Im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist es Usus, neu angelegte Links rot, d. h. unbelegt zu lassen. Das hat den Vorteil, dass ein anderer Autor, der sich mit dem so angelegten „Leerartikel“ auskennt, diesen „bläuen“ kann, indem er diesen mit Inhalt füllt. Bei Nennung eines Fachbegriffes, bei dem der Autor ganz genau weiß, dass dieser nur in seinem angelegten Artikel vorkommt, kann im Artikeltext der bestehende Wikipediaartikel über Weblink verknüpft werden. Personenartikel Geburts- und Todesdaten In personenbezogenen Artikeln (Biographien) existieren mehrere Möglichkeiten, das Geburts- und Todesdatum darzustellen: #(* 00.00.00; † 00.00.00) #(00.00.00 – 00.00.00) #(geb. 00.00.00; gest. 00.00.00) Vom Gebrauch irgendwelcher Geburts- und Todesrunen ist hier abzusehen. Zum einen, weil nicht jeder einen Schriftsatz Runen auf seinem Computer installiert hat, zum Anderen durch den Umstand beding, dass diese germanischen Schriftzeichen durch die Nationalsozialisten missbraucht wurden. Wer nicht unbedingt die christlichen Symbole Stern (* für die Geburt) und Kreuz († für den Tod) gebrauchen will, oder bei Artikeln, in denen diese Symbole als unpassend ansehen werden, beispielsweise bei Artikeln über Angehörige der muslimischen und jüdischen Minderheit, verwendet die oben aufgeführten neutralen Möglichkeiten, Geburts- und Todesdatum darzustellen. Lemma als solches Das Lemma des Personenartikels sollte auf den Namen lauten, unter den die betreffende Person in der Fachliteratur bekannt und aufgeführt wird. Daher werden die Vollnamen auf die bekannte Namensform umgeleitet. Bei Namensgleichheit mehrerer Personen sind die Geburts- und Todesdaten in Klammern anzuführen. Bei Personen, die zufällig dasselbe Geburts- und Todesjahr haben, wird der Beruf nachgestellt. Beispiel: Otto Müller, wenn kein anderer gleichen Namens vorhanden. Otto Müller (1900–1990), wenn mehrere Personen dieses Namens im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki existieren. Otto Müller (1900–1990, Rechtsanwalt), wenn mehrere Personen dieses Namens zudem das gleiche Geburts- und Todesjahr aufweisen. Die in der Wikipedia übliche Vorgehensweise wie z. B. Otto Müller (Nationalsozialist), Otto Müller (Rechtsanwalt) oder Otto Müller (Politiker) ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki möglichst zu vermeiden, da bereits das Lemma mit dem Klammerzusatz „Nationalsozialist“ eine politisch-ideologische Wertung darstellt, die im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unerwünscht ist. Letztere Lemmata wären durchaus im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki führbar, da sie in Klammern lediglich die Berufe der Betroffenen angeben. Namensschreibung Die Namensschreibung von Personen, Orten und Organisationen folgt dem autochthonen Sprachgebrauch. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist maßgeblich ein Fachwiki in standarddeutscher Sprache. Daraus ergibt sich, dass alle Namen, gleichgültig, ob es sich um solche aus Gebieten mit lateinischem Alphabet oder Transkription aus Fremdsprachen handelt, sind in der deutschen Bezeichnung und dementsprechend auch mit der deutschen Schreibweise wiederzugeben, sofern sie sich im deutschen Sprachgebrauch etabliert haben: *Vereinte Nationen statt United NationsDie englischen Abkürzungen jedoch (UNO und UN) haben sich zwischenzeitlich im deutschen Sprachgebrauch als feststehende Begriffe etabliert und können somit in der Artikelarbeit verwendet werden. Dennoch sollten diese auf den Hauptartikel Vereinte Nationen verlinkt werden. *Warschau statt Warszawa *Tschaikowski statt Čajkovskij Grundsätzlich wird, sofern alte Schreibungen nur auf orthografischen Abweichungen gegenüber den heutigen Regeln beruhen, die moderne Schreibung angewandt. Dieses ist in der Tatsache zu begründen, dass die europäischen Kultursprachen erst recht spät verbindliche orthografische Regeln entwickelt haben. Über die generelle Verwendung von Sonderzeichen gibt der Abschnitt Verwendung von Sonderzeichen verbindliche Auskunft. Orts- und Landschaftsnamen Alle Orts- und Landschaftsnamen sollten im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki mit ihren allgemein üblichen Namen aufgeführt werden. Weitere gebräuchliche Namen oder Namensformen sollten ausgeklammert aufgeführt werden: Berlin (Ost) = Ostberlin Namen in eckigen Klammern stellen die modernen Formen älterer deutscher oder einheimischer Ortsbezeichnungen dar: Raben Ravenna Ortsnamen der deutschen Ostgebiete und in der ehemaligen Donaumonarchie Im eingedenk dessen, dass die Oder-Neiße-Gebiete, die heute staatsrechtlich zu Polen gehören, für fast achteinhalb Jahrhunderte zu deutschen Sprach- und Kulturraum gehörten, aus denen 1945–1950 Millionen Deutsche widerrechtlich vertrieben wurden, ist es im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki üblich, die Städte, Dörfer und Gemeinden mit ihren angestammten deutschen Namen zu bezeichnen. Die heute dort üblichen polnischen Ortsnamen werden ausgeklammert hinter den deutschen Namen angeführt. Beispiel Breslau (poln. Wrocław), Köslin (poln. Koszarin), Königsberg (russ. Kaliningrad). Desgleichen ist auch bei jenen Städten zu verfahren, die völkerrechtlich bis zum 31. Oktober 1918 zu Österreich-Ungarn gehört haben: Laibach (slow. Ljubljana), Marburg a/d. Drau (slow. Maribor), Agram (kroat. Zagreb), Lemberg (poln. Lwów, ukr. Liw), Tschenstochau (poln. Częstochowa). Indes wurden im Verlaufe des II. Weltkrieges vom damals im Reich herrschenden Regime zahlreiche Städte in den vom Deutschen Reich besetzten Gebieten eingedeutscht: So wurde aus Lodz, das aus dem Polnischen (Łódź) entlehnt wurde, Lodsch bzw. 1940 Litzmannstadt. Derweil man erste Namensform durchaus im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki verwenden könnte, gilt dieses für die zweite nicht. Ähnlich gelagert ist der Name der französischen Stadt Nancy, welche nach der deutschen Okkupation in Nanzig umbenannt wurde. Zwar griffen hier die Besatzungsmächte auf eine mittelalterliche deutsche Namensform zurück, aber da sich die Stadt als solche immer im französischen Sprachgebiet befand, gilt die französische Stadtbezeichnung allein als maßgeblich. Ortsnamen im römisch-deutschen Reich Das römisch-deutsche Reich stellte aus heutiger Sicht einen ausgesprochenen Nationalitätenstaat dar, in dem naturgemäß zahlreiche Volks- und Kultursprachen gesprochen wurden. Jede damalige Stadt oder jeder damalige Ort in französisch- oder italienischsprachigen Herrschaftsgebieten besaß zu dieser Zeit auch einen deutschen Namen. Diese deutschen Namen sind allerdings heute mehrheitlich in Vergessenheit geraten und können im entsprechenden Artikel ausgeklammert hinter die moderne Namensform gesetzt werden: Nancy Nanzig, Verona Bern, Ravenna Raben. Ortsnamen in den Benelux-Staaten Sprachlich stellen die heutigen Beneluxstaaten einen Sonderfall dar: Südbelgien (Wallonien) und Luxemburg definieren sich als frankofon, Nordbelgien (Flandern) und die Niederlande als niederländisch, derweil Ostbelgien sich sprachlich-kulturell als deutschsprachig definiert und dort eine regionale Variante des Standarddeutschen verwendet. Fehlt es im französischsprachigen Teil der Beneluxstaaten an bekannten deutschen Ortsbezeichnungen, so sind hier ausschließlich die französischen Namensformen zu verwenden, denen die flämischen und wallonischen Varianten ausgeklammert beigefügt werden können: Namur (fläm. Namen, wallon. Nameur) Für die Schreibung der luxemburgischen und niederländischen Ortsnamen gilt grundsätzlich, dass vorrangig die deutsche Namensform zu verwenden ist. Dieser kann die dialektale, französische oder friesische Namensform ausgeklammert beigefügt werden: Luxemburg (franz. Luxembourg, lux. Lëtzebuerg), Groningen (nl-nds. Grönnen (der alte deutsche Name kann hier eckig Gröningen ausgeklammert werden), Leeuwarden (fries. Ljouwert). Zahlenangaben Für Zahlenangaben gilt: Grundsätzlich ist hier jede Schreibung wie 2.000 oder 2000 richtig. Für schweizbezogene Artikel ist natürlich der landestypische Duktus (2'000) zulässig. Der besseren Lesbarkeit dient, wenn Zahlen (zweitausend) durchweg ausgeschrieben werden. Um eine Einheitlichkeit bezüglich der Zahlenangaben zu erreichen, haben sich die Betreiber des Deutsche-Geschichte-Wikis entschlossen, diese (wenn nicht explizit als Schweizbezogen gekennzeichnet) die Normenvorschriften der Printmedien zu übernehmen und deswegen Zahlen unter 10 000 ohne Punkt oder Leerzeichen darzustellen. Verwendung von Sonderzeichen Die Betreiber dieses Fachwikis haben sich entschlossen, zur besseren Lesbarkeit auf die Darstellung von Sonderzeichen zu verzichten. So werden beispielsweise bei Flächen- oder Maßangaben die Abkürzungen qkm und ccm anstelle km² und cm³ verwendet. Bei Fremdwörtern, die sich bereits in ihrer originären Schreibung (z. B. Façon) soweit in die deutsche Allgemeinsprache integriert haben, sodass sie nicht mehr als fremd empfunden werden, ist die Originalschreibung einschließlich ihrer Sonderzeichen beizubehalten. Bei der Verwendung von Sonderzeichen bei Personennamen siehe auch den Abschnitt „Namensschreibung“. In Bezug auf die Schreibung niederländischer Namen, Orte und Begriffe wird im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki abweichend davon die Ligatur Ĳ ĳ anstelle der Einzelzeichen IJ ij verwendet, sodass die Schreibung niederländischer Wörter usw. authentisch wie in der Originalschreibung lautet. Das heißt, das bspw. Namen mit den Einzelzeichen IJ ij Weiterleitungen auf die Namensform mit der Ligatur werden. Verwendung von Klammern Im Schriftdeutsch sind Klammern zulässig. Doch existieren derer in mehreren Arten: Wann schreibt man sie rund oder eckig? Hierbei richtet sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nach dem Duden. Angabe von Daten Im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki ist es möglich, Daten verschieden anzugeben. So können der Beginn und das Ende eines historischen Ereignisses mit alleinstehenden Daten dargestellt werden, die mit den Bindewörtern von und bis verknüpft werden: Max Mustermann herrschte von 1880 bis 1899 in Musterhausen. Die Dauer eines Ereignisses kann auch durch mit einem Bindestrich oder mathematischen Geteiltzeichen verbundenen Jahreszahlen dargestellt werden: Max Mustermann herrschte 1880–99 in Wusterhausen oder Max Mustermann herrschte 1880/99 in Musterhausen. Handhabung substantivierter Adjektive in Namensbestandsteilen? Adjektive unterliegen, wie jeder wissen sollte, der obligatorischen Kleinschreibung, da sie ja eine Eigenschaft ausdrücken. So war die beispielsweise deutsches Reich eine umgangssprachliche bzw. halboffizielle Bezeichnung des römisch-deutschen Reiches, da es am Ende des 15. Jh.s vor allem als das Reich der Deutschen verstanden wurde. Bei Gründung des Deutschen Reiches (1870/71) wurde deutsch jedoch als Namensbestandteil des Staatsnamens verstanden, sodass es zur heutigen Schreibweise (Deutsches Reich) kam. Doch wie sieht es mit sozial-politischen Bewegungen oder bei Kirchen aus? Heißt es nun völkische Bewegung oder Völkische Bewegung bzw. römisch-katholische Kirche oder Römisch-Katholische Kirche? Kurzweg: Alle diese Schreibungen sind richtig! Doch sollte das Lemma auf das substantivierte Adjektiv lauten; ergo: Völkische Bewegung, Römisch-Katholische Kirche. Doch aufgrund besserer Lesbarkeit sollte im Artikeltext die adjektive Kleinschreibung verwendet werden, was (wie oben aufgeführt) keinen Fehler oder Widerspruch darstellt. Denn ihrem Wesen und Selbstverständnis nach war die Völkische Bewegung völkisch und die Römisch-Katholische Kirche eben römisch-katholisch. Stubs, Miniartikel Indes sogenannten Stubs in der Wikipedia das Existenzrecht als eigenständige Artikel in der Regel abgesprochen wird, gelten diese im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki durchaus als solche. Hier sollten in ein bis zwei Sätzen die wesentlichen Kernpunkte des beschriebenen Objektes dargestellt werden. Artikel über Staaten Grundsätzliches Grundsätzlich gilt: Es wird im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nur ein Artikel pro Staat angelegt, wenn er kontinuierliche völker- und staatsrechtliche Subjektidentität mit einem früheren Staatskonstrukt aufweist. Das heißt, dass bspw. die Lemmata Markgrafschaft Österreich und Erzherzogtum Österreich letztendlich auf das gleichnamige Kaisertum (Kaisertum Österreich#976–1156 und Kaisertum Österreich#1156– 1804) weitergeleitet werden, da beide als Staat subjektidentisch mit dem Kaiserreich sind, da dieses lediglich nur eine Rang- bzw. Namensänderung erfahren hat. Das ist auch so mit den Lemmata Deutschösterreich und Österreich zu verfahren. Auch hier liegt bei der Republik Deutschösterreich und der heutigen Republik Österreich eine Subjektidentität vor, da Erstere 1919 ebenfalls nur umbenannt wurde. Dergleichen wird auch mit Völkerrechtssubjekt Deutsches Reich und den wikipediarelevanten Lemmata Deutsches Kaiserreich, III. Reich und Großdeutsches Reich (Großdeutschland) verfahren: Auch hier werden die wikipediatypischen Unterlemmata des Artikels Deutsches Reich ebenfalls auf Deutsches Reich#1871–1918 usw. umgeleitet. Dass es sich bei III. Reich usw. um Propagandabegriffe der Völkischen und der Nationalsozialisten handelt, wird bei deren Erstnennung im Artikel erwähnt und ggf. weiter ausgeführt. Dagegen stellen Lemmata Deutsches Reich, Deutschland und Deutsche Demokratische Republik auch für dieses Fachwiki relevante Lemmata dar, obgleich sie subjektidentisch mit dem Völkerrechtssubjekt Norddeutscher Bund sind: Beim Norddeutschen Bund stellte der Beitritt der süddeutschen Staaten ein eklatantes Ergebnis des deutschen Einheitsstrebens da. Das neue Deutsche Reich führt juristisch den Norddeutschen Bund weiter, doch stellt seine Gründung die Vollendigung des deutschen Nationalstaatsgedankens dar, gleichwohl die geschlossenen deutschen Siedlungsgebiete in Österreich-Ungarn davon ausgeschlossen blieben. Desgleichen stellen Frankenreich, Westfrankenreich und Ostfrankenreich ebenfalls berechtigte Lemmata dar, obgleich sich das West- und Ostfrankenreich selbst mit dem Erstgenannten subjektidentisch sahen. Doch stellten die fränkischen Reichsteilungen eine Zäsur nicht nur in der deutschen Verfassungsgeschichte dar. Die Teilungen des karolingischen Frankenreiches in einen westlichen und östlichen Bereich bildeten die Grundlage zur Bildung des heutigen Frankreichs und Deutschlands und deren Völker. Sonderfälle Einen Sonderfall bildeten die Bundesrepublik Deutschland und die DDR: Beide sind territorial mit Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 identisch, doch nur die Erstere sah sich 1949–1990 kontinuierlich mit dem Völkerrechtssubjekt Deutsches Reich als subjektidentisch. Diese selbst erklärte Subjektidentität traf auf die DDR nur in ihren ersten zehn Jahren zu, danach vertrat sie die Ansicht, dass die Bundesrepublik und sie Nachfolgestaaten des Deutschen Reiches seien. Zudem waren beide ursprünglich als Staatskonstrukte der Vier Mächte begründet worden, die jeweils treuhänderisch den jeweiligen Bereich des Reichsgebietes verwalten sollten. Doch bereits in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren nahmen immer mehr Staaten der UNO diplomatische Beziehungen zu beiden deutschen Teilstaaten auf, sodass deren internationaler Rechtsstatus immer mehr jenen glich, die von Anfang an als Nationalstaaten konzipiert waren: Aus den alliierten Treuhandverwaltungen wurden bis 1973 real funktionierende Staaten, die sich nur darin von anderen unterschieden, dass sie untereinander nicht als Ausland galten. Derweil der DDR ein eigener Artikel gewidmet ist, wird das Lemma Bundesrepublik Deutschland auf Deutschland weitergeleitet. Das aus gutem Grund: Deutschland ist mit dieser identisch so lautet dessen staatliche Vollbezeichnung auch bis heute Bundesrepublik Deutschland, auch wenn diese heute kaum noch Verwendung findet. Ähnlich gelagerte Fälle sind Nord- und Südkorea und die beiden Chinas (VR China und National-China). Das Lemma VR China wird auf das Lemma China weitergeleitet, indes der Begriff National-China auf Taiwan geleitet wird. Sowohl im Falle Koreas und Chinas wird vom gesamtstaatlichen Begriff ausgegangen, beide sind jedoch politisch-ideologisch jedoch in zwei unterschiedliche Gesellschaftssysteme gespalten. Verwendung der Infobox „Staat“ Allgemein gilt: Die Infobox wird nur bei Staatskonstrukten verwendet, die heute allgemein als Staaten anerkannt sind. So wird diese beispielsweise in den Artikel Frankenreich, West- und Ostfrankenreich oder bei Deutscher Bund eingesetzt. Erstere waren real Personenverbandsstaaten, die jedoch über gesamtstaatliche Strukturen verfügten, Letzterer war eine Konföderation deutscher Staaten, die zwar nur lose im Deutschen Bund verbunden waren, der aber letztendlich geschaffen wurde, um formaljuristisch den deutschen Wunsch nach einem Nationalstaat zu erfüllen. Bei ideologisch-politischen Konzepten wie Alldeutschland, Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 12. November 1918 und Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 sowie bei Artikeln wie über abgetrennte Gebietsteile (Oder-Neiße-Gebiete) wird die Infobox „Staat“ nicht verwendet. Im letzteren Fall kann ggf. die Infobox „Provinz“ verwendet werden. Heutige Staaten International sind 193 souveräne Staaten als Völkerrechtssubjekte anerkannt und diese besitzen eine Kurzform, mit der sie sich identifizieren: So agiert die Bundesrepublik Deutschland seit 1990 schlicht als Deutschland (das vereinte Deutschland des Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrages), das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland unter den Namen England und Großbritannien und die Russische Föderation als Russland. Im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist es, wie in der Wikipedia, Usus, die Kurzform als Lemma zu verwenden und die Vollbezeichnung als Weiterleitung einzurichten. So findet man die Republik Österreich unter Österreich, die Republik Italien unter Italien und die Fünfte Französische Republik unter Frankreich. Doch weist diese Vorgehensweise auch mit unter Komplikationen auf, wenn Staaten im Laufe der Zeit identische Namen aufwiesen und/oder wenn ethnografisch-soziologische Landschaftsnamen bzw. Namen europäischer Großlandschaften plötzlich zu Staatsnamen werden. Das betrifft zum einen die Eigennamen Deutschland und Deutschösterreich und zum anderen Österreich. Letzteres trug seinen Namen 1919–1938 und nahm diesen wieder im Februar 1945 an. Deutschland und Deutschösterreich waren ursprünglich reine Landschaftsbezeichnungen, die im Wesentlichen das deutsche Sprach- und Siedlungsgebiet umfassten, bevor sie zu Staatsnamen wurden. So werden diese zum einen in einen ethnografischen und zum anderen in einen verfassungsrechtlichen Artikel geschieden: Deutschland (ethnografisch) für das deutsche Sprachgebiet, Deutschland für den heutigen deutschen Hauptstaat; Deutschösterreich (ethnografisch) für das geschlossene deutsche Sprach- und Siedlungsgebiet in der Österreichischen Reichshälfte, Deutschösterreich für die 1918–1919 bestehende Parlamentsrepublik, die 1919 in Österreich umbenannt wurde. Historische Staaten, Flächenangaben Historische Staaten werden als Geschichtsabschnitte der heutigen Staaten abgehandelt, sofern sie eine kontinuierliche Subjektidentität mit diesen aufweisen. (→ Heutige Staaten) Die einzelnen französischen Republiken und Kaiserreiche laufen dementsprechend ebenfalls unter dem Lemma Frankreich laufen. Ausnahme bildet nur das Westfrankenreich, da es aus dem Erbe des mit Deutschland verbundenen Frankenreiches hervorging. Umgangssprachliche sowie halboffizielle Bezeichnungen, sofern lemmarelevant und in der Fachliteratur durchweg verwendet, können in Miniartikeln kurz abgehandelt werden, um dann von dort auf den jeweiligen Hauptartikel zu verweisen. Alternativ können auch diese Synonymbezeichnungen direkt auf das Hauptlemma verweisen und werden dort kursiv angeführt. Der Gebietsumfang historischer Staaten und Reiche ist so anzugeben, wie er in der einschlägigen Fachliteratur angegeben wird. Bezüglich des deutschen Nationalstaates Deutsches Reich ist es jedoch auffällig, dass dessen Gebietsumfang nach dem I. Weltkrieg stark variierte und dementsprechend unterschiedlich in der Literatur aufgeführt wird. Im eingedenk dessen sind die Betreiber des Deutsche-Geschichte-Wikis zum Entschluss gekommen, dass sich bezüglich der Gebietsausdehnung des Reiches auf zeitgenössische Lexika und Schulbücher stützen werden. Aber auch offizielle Militäratlanten wie der 1941 erschienene Soldatenatlas der Wehrmacht (Deutscher Taschenatlas. Tornisteeschrift des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht, Abt. Inland) wird herangezogen, wenn es um die Gebietsausdehnung des Großdeutschen Reiches geht. Weichen jedoch die Angaben zeitgenössischer Lexika und offiziellen Angaben stark voneinander ab, so werden die Angaben der Lexika als neutraler Standpunkt betrachtet und ausgewertet, da späte Ausgaben der Militäratlanten durchweg von der NS-Ideologie maßgeblich beeinflusst wurden. Aus diesen Gründen wird der Gebietsstand des Deutschen Reiches wie folgt angegeben werden sein: #Weimarer Republik (1926): 468 787 qkmAlbert Müller: Vorbereitung für den erdkundlichen Unterricht (1926), S. 134 und S. 189 #Weimarer Republik (1935): 470 699 qkm''Knaurs Weltatlas'', Th. Knaur Nachf. Verlag, Berlin 1936, S. 56, Abschnitt „Die deutschen Länder“ #Drittes Reich (1937): 470 713 qkm''Der Neue Brockhaus'' (1938), Band 1, Eintrag „Deutsches Reich“, S. 543 Letztere Angabe ist Folge eines am 31. Dezember 1937 in Kraft getretenen deutsch-niederländischen Grenzvertrages und wird verbindlich in diesem Fachwiki als Gebietsumfang der Artikel Deutschland als Ganzes und Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 herangezogen. Besonders schwierig wird es, den Gebietsstand des römisch-deutschen Reiches anzugeben, da üblicherweise an Quellenangaben mangelt. Hier werden Angaben verwendet, die von den Betreibern des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis anhand bekannter Flächendaten (Deutscher Bund, Königreich der Vereinigten Niederlande usw.) hochgerechnet wurden, um das alte Reich mit seinen Nachfolgern“ flächenmäßig vergleichen zu können. Daher sollten diese Flächendaten immer in Verbindung mit dem Vermerk ca. stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um offizielle Zahlen handelt. Welche Quellen sind bei Staaten-Artikel zu verwenden? Bei der Erstellung eines Staatenartikels sollte man, wenn möglich, immer auf offizielle Quellen und Daten zurückgreifen, wie sie von entsprechenden Ämtern für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit usw. zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Dort werden zuverlässige Daten bezüglich der Größe des Staatsgebietes, der Bevölkerung und der Religionen veröffentlicht. Wird die Ausdehnung eines (historischen) Staates in der Fachliteratur unterschiedlich angegeben, so sind Primärquellen wie alte Lexika, Schulbücher und Unterrichtsmaterialien unbedingt kurioser Internetseiten vorzuziehen; zumal man diesbezüglich auf dem Flohmarkt oder in einem Antiquariat schnell fündig wird. Diese sind aus Sicht der Betreiber des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis als zuverlässig zu betrachten, da ihre veröffentlichten Daten auf staatliche Statistiken beruhen. Welche Art von Literatur darf ich verwenden? Alle Artikel des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis sollten im Idealfalle mit Standard-, Primär- und Sekundärliteratur belegt und abgeglichen worden sein. Von einer Literaturangabe kann jedoch abgesehen werden, wenn sich alle Artikelfakten leicht über Google oder ähnlicher Suchmaschinen ermitteln lassen. Alternativ können die verwendeten Quellen auch als Fußnoten angeführt werden. Besondere Sorgfalt gilt Artikeln, die im Bereiche Nationalsozialismus erstellt werden. Zwar können auch hier Primärquellen verwendet werden, doch sollten diese mit dem gebührenden Abstand ausgewertet werden, da diese der damaligen Zeit völlig der amtlichen Staatsdoktrin verschrieben hatten. Daher sollten deren Angaben auch mit belegten Aussagen moderner Fachliteratur abgeglichen werden. Bei der Erstellung von Artikeln im Bereich Nationalsozialismus kann auch die zur Zeit der NS-Diktatur erschienene Literatur verwendet werden. Doch muss man diese mit gebührenden Abstand, dass heißt, mit der gebotenen Vorsicht verwenden, da sie für sich zur damaligen Zeit in Anspruch nahm, treu zum NS-Staat zu stehen. Daher sollte man bei deren Verwendung eventuell die damit belegten Aussagen mit heutiger Fachliteratur abgleichen. Hervorragend eignet sich jedoch das amtliche Organisationsbuch der NSDAP, wenn es darum geht, Artikel zur NS-Struktur und zu NS-Organisationen zu verfassen, da es sich ausführlich mit diesen beschäftigt. Zwar sind in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren verschiedene Ausgaben erschienen, doch ist seit geraumer Zeit die 1937er Ausgabe online und kostenlos als PDF-Datei verfügbar. Da sich alle Ausgaben nur unwesentlich voneinander unterschieden, ist diese Onlineausgabe völlig ausreichend. Im Bereiche der SS-Mitgliedschaft sollte man bezüglich Beförderungsdaten auf die als Reprint erschienenen SS-Dienstalterslisten zurückgreifen, da dort neben den erforderlichen Beförderungsdaten und Einsatzstellen auch auf gewisse Funktionen und erworbene Orden und Auszeichnungen hingewiesen werden. Auch hier werden nicht alle Ausgaben benötigt, um einen Überblick zu erhalten. Es genügt, wenn hierbei die Ausgaben von 1938 und 1942 sowie die beiden Listen des Jahres 1944 herangezogen werden. Darüber hinaus ist es auch ratsam, den Reprint der im Sommer 1944 erschienen Dienstaltersliste der Waffen-SS mit einzubeziehen. Belege, Verwendung von Fußnoten Wie schon bereits erwähnt, ist es im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki durchaus möglich, sog. quellenlose Artikel anzulegen, insofern sich alle dort genannten Fakten leicht über Suchmaschinen und Internet ermitteln lassen. Darüber hinaus ist es möglich, die Quellen des Artikels über Fußnoten (Einzelnachweise) zugänglich zu machen. Bei dem Nachweis eines von einem bestimmten Autor verwendeten Wortes oder BegriffesMax Mustermann: Das Musterbuch, S. 16 ist der Nachweis unmittelbar anzuführen. Das heißt, dass bei einzelnen Wörtern oder Konzepten, die im Artikel verwendet werden und die von anderen Autoren stammen, wird die Fußnote (Referenz) direkt angeführt, auch wenn der Satz hiernach weiter geht. Andere Ideen und Gedankengänge, die von anderen stammen, werden am Ende des betreffenden Satzes vor dem Punkt referiertErika Mustermann: Mustermann in Musterhausen, S. 15F. Wenn sich allerdings ein ganzer Absatz oder eine Textpassage an einem oder mehrere Autoren orientiert, dann wird die Referenz am Ende des Absatzes oder der Textpassage nach dem letzten Punkt angegeben.Max Mustermann, Erika Mustermann: Wie machen wir Muster?, S. 110Maximilian Mustermannski: Muster, S. 14Erika N. Musterman: Musterbögen und Musterschnitte, S. 321 Der aufmerksame Leser fachspezifischer Spezialliteratur wird feststellen, dass dort die Referenzen (Fußnoten) stets verkürzt angegeben werden.(Mustermann 1990: 89) Dem steht die Wikipedia gegenüber, die in ihren Einzelnachweisen stets die Vollinformationen angeben.M. Mustermann: Das Musterbuch. Wie man perfekt strickt und schneidet., Universal-Verlag Musterhausen 1990, ISBN-x000001101, S. 15 Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki hat zwischen beiden eine Zwitterstellung, da es eine Kurzangabe der Quelle angibt.M. Mustermann: Das Musterbuch, S. 15 Was muss ich als Autor sonst noch beachten? Vorweg: Alle Autoren sind hier grundsätzlich willkommen! Aber das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki legt allergrößten Wert darauf, dass seine Artikel völlig wertefrei und neutral abgefasst werden. Das heißt, dieses fachspezifische Wiki ist weder links noch rechts. Ferner ist hier eine übermäßige Erwähnung deutscher Kriegsverbrechen während des II. Weltkrieges, die beispielsweise von der Waffen-SS begangen wurden und durch die ihre Erwähnungen in der Standardliteratur bekannt sind, unerwünscht. Es reicht, wenn an passender Stelle des betreffenden Artikels drei bis vier (am besten zwei sehr und zwei weniger bekannte) exemplarisch aufgeführt und dort ausführlich besprochen werden. Diese Vorgehensweise hat nichts mit Relativierung deutscher Verbrechen zu tun, sondern fußt auf der Tatsache, dass diese schon mehrheitlich in der Wikipedia besprochen wurden und hier deswegen keinen Speicherplatz belegen müssen. Diese Vorgehensweise bedeutet aber nicht im Umkehrschluss, dass hier eine Glorifizierung der NS-Geschichte betrieben würde, so wie sie in der Metapedia an der Tagesordnung ist. Dem ist mitnichten so! Der Gerechtigkeit willen werden hier auch die alliierten Kriegsverbrechen aufgeführt, dennoch dient dieses Fachwiki nicht zur Aufrechnung deutscher und alliierter Kriegsverbrechen, sondern es dient allein um die Aufklärung. Zudem hat die deutsche Geschichte in ihrer fast 1500-jährigen Geschichte mehr hervorgebracht als Adolf Hitler und seine Konsorten! Wie ist in diesem Wiki die Rechtslage des deutschen Nationalstaates? Ist die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ein Staat und ihr Grundgesetz eine Verfassung? Bundesrepublik Deutschland Ist die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ein Staat? Zwischen 1949 und 1990 war diese Frage nicht einfach zu beantworten, da die DDR und sie auf dem gemeinsamen Fundament des Deutschen Reiches beruhten. Nach dem Abschluss des Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrages kann man berechtigt sagen: Ja, die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist ein souveräner Staat, der sich nunmehr mit dem Deutschen Reich, also dem 1870/71 begründeten Völkerrechtssubjektes und des deutschen Nationalstaates als identisch sieht. Die selbst ernannte „Alternative Enzyklopädie Metapedia“ wie auch die sogenannte Reichsbürgerbewegung zweifeln jedoch die Souveränität des heutigen Deutschland an. So sei dieses noch immer besatzt und fremdbestimmt, da zwischen den Vier Mächten und Deutschland kein völkerrechtlicher Friedensvertrag bestünde. Das ist richtig, zwischen Deutschland (in Form der damaligen beiden deutschen Staaten) und den Alliierten besteht de jure kein Friedensvertrag. Doch wurde zwischen ihnen 1990 mit dem Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag eine abschließende Regelung getroffen, in der auch die deutschen Außengrenzen einvernehmlich definiert wurden. Diese wurden nochmals in Grenzverträgen zwischen Polen, der damaligen Tschechoslowakei und dem Vereinigten Deutschland völkerrechtlich bestätigt. Die Bundesrepublik ist demnach nicht mehr ein Staatsfragment, sondern de facto ein souveränes Völkerrechtssubjekt im Sinne des Staats- und Völkerrechtes. Jene Kräfte, die die jetzige Bundesrepublik ablehnen, argumentieren, dass diese im Sinne der allgemeinen Völkerrechtslehre keinen herkömmlichen Staat darstellen würde. So würde sie lediglich nur über zwei der drei Staatselemente verfügen, nämlich über Staatsgebiet und Staatsgewalt. Das dritte Element, das Staatsvolk, würde fehlen, da Deutschland nicht über eine eigenständige Staatsangehörigkeit verfüge, sondern nur die von Adolf Hitler am 5. Februar 1934 eingeführte deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit, welche die bisherige Staatsangehörigkeit in den Deutschen Ländern abgelöst habe und die ein Ergebnis der NS-Gleichschaltung sei. Ferner argumentieren sie, dass die Bundesrepublik allgemein sowie nach ständiger Rechtsprechung des Karlsruher Bundesverfassungsgerichtes (BVG) nur mit Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 teilidentisch sei. Dabei verkennen sie, dass das BVG im gleichen Grundsatzurteil zu den deutschen Ostverträge (1970/73) feststellte, dass sich die Bundesrepublik Deutschland seit ihrer Gründung (1949) immer mit dem Deutschen Reich als identisch ansah und dass die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit auch die Staatsangehörigkeit der Bundesrepublik sei. Das BVG stellte zudem folgenden Orientierungssatz auf, an dem sich die bundesdeutsche Innen- und Außenpolitik richten sollte: Orientierungssatz: „Es wird daran festgehalten (vgl. z. B. BVerfG, 1956-08-17, 1 BvB 2/51, BVerfGE 5, 85 <126>), dass das Deutsche Reich den Zusammenbruch 1945 überdauert hat und weder mit der Kapitulation noch durch die Ausübung fremder Staatsgewalt in Deutschland durch die Alliierten noch später untergegangen ist; es besitzt nach wie vor Rechtsfähigkeit, ist allerdings als Gesamtstaat mangels Organisation nicht handlungsfähig. Die BRD ist nicht ‚Rechtsnachfolger‘ des Deutschen Reiches, sondern als Staat identisch mit dem Staat ‚Deutsches Reich‘, – in bezug auf seine räumliche Ausdehnung allerdings ‚teilidentisch‘.“ In der Tat war der Begriff Deutschland lange Zeit nach dem II. Weltkrieg mit dem alliierten Propagandabegriff „Germany as a whole“ (Deutschland als Ganzes) verbunden, der sich an den Grenzen von Ende 1937 orientierte. Doch seit dem Beitritt beider deutschen Teilstaaten zur Charta der Vereinten Nationen (1973) engte sich der Begriff Deutschland auf diese ein, und auch im offiziellen Sprachgebrauch der Bundesrepublik sprach man nur noch von Deutschland, wenn man beide Teilstaaten meinte. Die Oder-Neiße-Gebiete blieben nun außen vor und wurden in mögliche Wiedervereinigungspläne nicht mehr einbezogen. Zwar betonte die Deutsche Bundesregierung bis 1989/90 mehrmals den deutschen Heimatvertriebenen gegenüber, dass die abschließende Grenzfrage nur in einem Friedensvertrag erfolgen könne, doch bereits im November 1990 wiederholte sie als Vereintes Deutschland diesen Verzicht gegenüber Polen. Auch Tschechien gegenüber erklärte sie, dass sie an ihrer im Prager Vertrag gemachten Aussage, dass das Münchner Abkommen von 1938 völkerrechtlich unwirksam sei, festhielte. Grundgesetz Seit dem 23. Mai 1949 bildet das Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland die verfassungsmäßige Ordnung für die Deutschen in den ehemaligen Westzonen. Am 3. Oktober 1990 wurde sein Geltungsbereich auf das Territorium der DDR ausgedehnt. Obgleich es anfänglich durch die Drei Westmächte aufoktroyiert war, wurde das deutsche Grundgesetz schnell von der Bevölkerung angenommen und etablierte sich langfristig als deren Verfassung. Heute gilt bei den allermeisten Deutschen das Grundgesetz als Verfassung Deutschlands und diese wird nur von den wenigen Systemkritikern wie der „Aktion 146“ als solche abgelehnt. Ist der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag ein Friedensvertrag oder ähnliches? Ist der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag ein Friedensvertrag? Ja, auch wenn er nicht als solcher gekennzeichnet ist. In ihm sind nämlich fast alle wesentlichen Merkmale eines Friedensvertrages enthalten. So wird er völkerrechtlich als „Vertrag über die abschließende Regelung in Bezug auf Deutschland“ bezeichnet. In diesem Vertrag wird sowohl die staatliche Souveränität des deutschen Nationalstaates als auch dessen Außengrenzen definiert. Einzig die Fragen möglicher Reparationen und der Kriegsfolgekosten werden nicht abgehandelt. Bezeichnung der ehemaligen DDR Seit 1990 wird die Ex-DDR offiziell als „Neue Bundesländer“ und die bisherige Bundesrepublik als „Alte Bundesländer“ tituliert. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist der Auffassung, dass diese Unterscheidung in den ersten fünf Jahren nach der Vereinigung beider Teilstaaten gerechtfertigt war. Doch aus heutiger Sicht macht es keinen Sinn, zwischen „Ossis“ und „Wessis“ zu unterscheiden; es sei denn, man möchte die geistige Mauer in den Köpfen der Menschen zementieren und so die Entnationalisierung der deutschen Nation vorantreiben. Daher ist es in ihm Usus, von der ehemaligen DDR oder der Ex-DDR zu sprechen, wenn das Gebiet der östlichen Bundesrepublik gemeint ist. Warum werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch Türkvölker, slawische Völker usw. abgehandelt? Diese Frage ist berechtigt, da diese zumeist in Asien oder in Südosteuropa leben. Doch standen die sich Deutschen und Türkvölker im Laufe der Geschichte mehrmals gegenüber – zu meist feindlich. Im 4. und 5. Jahrhundert zogen türkmongolische Reiterhorden plündernd und brandschatzten durch Europa. In den Zeiten der Kreuzzüge standen sich Europäer und osmanische Türken mehrmals in Feldzügen gegenüber und ab dem 15. Jahrhundert begann deren Expansion in den südosteuropäischen Raum, indem sie das Byzantinische Reich eroberten und mehrmals vor den Toren Wiens standen. Heute bilden sie ethnische Minderheiten in Europa, von denen die eigentlichen Türken die Mehrheit bilden. Doch soll auch im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki über die Türkvölker berichtet werden, da sie nicht nur Eroberer, sondern auch Kulturvölker waren, nachdem sie sesshaft wurden. Die slawischen Völker stellen, neben den Romanen und den nordgermanischen Völkern, seit je her die östlichen und südöstlichen Nachbarn der Deutschen dar. Seit über 1300 Jahren stehen beide, Deutsche wie Slawen, in Kontakt zueinander. Während der Deutschen Ostsiedlung gelang es den deutschen Herrschern, zahlreiche Slawenvölker zu germanisieren. Aber in den gemischtsprachigen Grenzgebieten war es vielfach so, dass dort die deutsche Bevölkerung rasch im Slawentum aufging. Ernsthafte Konflikte zwischen Deutschen und Slawen brachte erst das 18./19. Jahrhundert, als die jeweiligen Nationalbewegungen entstanden. Rechtliche Hinweise ;Verwendung von verfassungsfeindlichen Symbolen im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki Warum verwendet das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki verfassungsfeindliche Symbole? Das wird sich mit Sicherheit der eine oder andere unbedarfte Leser und Autor fragen. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach: Die Symbole ᛋ und 卍 dienen einzig und allein dem Zwecke der staatsbürgerlichen Aufklärung, der Abwehr verfassungswidriger und verfassungsfeindlicher Bestrebungen, der wissenschaftlichen und kunsthistorischen Forschung, der Aufklärung oder Berichterstattung über die Vorgänge des Zeitgeschehens oder der militärhistorischen oder uniformkundlichen Forschung gemäß §§ 86 und Paragraph 86a StGBÄhnliche Gesetze gibt es auch in anderen deutschsprachigen Staaten.. In diesem Zusammenhang gilt es auch zu bedenken, dass diese Symbole weit älter als der Nationalsozialismus sind und weltweit bei diversen Ethnien verbreitet waren. Dennoch sollten diese nur sehr sparsam im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki eingesetzt bzw. verwendet werden. Du hast noch Fragen? Dann melde Dich doch einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ansonsten: auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Fußnoten ---- Basisinformationen zu diesem Projekt befinden sich zusätzlich im deutschsprachigen Zentral-Wikia unter Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki.